


Second Verse, Same As the First

by cathybites



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-23
Updated: 2011-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathybites/pseuds/cathybites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in response to <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink/1886.html?thread=2197598#t2197598">this prompt</a> at <span><a href="http://st-xi-kink.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://st-xi-kink.livejournal.com/"><b>st_xi_kink</b></a></span>: <i>Chekov finally gets his man. One round isn't enough, though, so he wakes him up after only a few hours for round two.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Verse, Same As the First

Chekov stirs awake slowly, eyes blinking, trying to adjust to the darkness. His body aches all over, in a sweet, bone-deep satisfied kind of way, and for a groggy moment, he's confused. Then he registers the warm body behind him, the arm draped over his waist, and he smiles. Sulu.

The full memory comes back to him, of hands touching him, of that mouth all over, seeking out spots that Chekov hadn't even realized could drive him to madness. He can still feel the burn of Sulu's cock inside him, the way it felt like it was touching every nerve inside of him, lighting him up, and Chekov's breath quickens. He reaches down, tugs on his hardening cock. He can hear the quiet, peaceful breathing of Sulu asleep. It had been a long day, and Sulu deserves his rest, but...Chekov bites his lip, then turns around.

He nuzzles at Sulu's neck, gets a muffled murmur in response. He licks at the pulse point, then up, nipping along Sulu's jawline. This time there's movement, and Chekov lifts his head to see Sulu's eyes opening slowly.

"wassit?"

"Shh," Chekov says, and he leans in to kiss him. Sulu is still half-asleep, but his mouth opens readily under Chekov's. He tastes stale, and vaguely of come, but Chekov doesn't care, just keeps kissing him until he's sure Sulu is fully awake. He pushes at Sulu's shoulder, urging him onto his back, and then straddles him.

Sulu looks up at him, blinking and confused. There's a wrinkle in-between his eyebrows, and Chekov smooths his thumb over it. Sulu grabs his wrist, kisses the inside of it, and says, "Everything okay?"

Chekov nods and settles down, lets his ass brush against Sulu's cock. "It can be better," he says, lets his words drip with meaning.

Sulu glances at the clock in surprise. "Shit, it hasn't even been two hours," he says, but his hands are already at Chekov's hips, fingers clutching tight.

"You are complaining?"

Sulu grins, shakes his head. "C'mere," he says, and Chekov does so happily, kissing him again. He'd wanted Sulu his whole life, it feels like. Had spent months pining and dreaming, and now that he's got him, he's taking full advantage.

He reaches back, unhitches one of Sulu's hands from his hip and guides it back. Sulu's fingers tap across his skin, and Chekov pushes his ass back into the touch. "Yes," he breathes into Sulu's mouth.

One finger slides into his crack, skirting around the rim of his hole, teasing until it slips in easily. Sulu swears, bites at Chekov's throat and quickly adds another finger. "Fuck, you're still slick," he growls, fingers twisting into Chekov's ass. "So fuckin' hot."

Chekov flushes all over and nods. "Yes, still, very much. So please, _now_." He's thrumming, body like a livewire, and every push and twist of Sulu's fingers ratchets up the heat building in him. Sulu adds a third finger, and it burns a little, reminds Chekov of how sore he is, but under that, he can feel sparks of pleasure, prickling at him. He moans and rolls his hips back, thinks about how much better it'll feel with Sulu's cock instead.

Sulu removes his hand, wipes his fingers on the sheet before grabbing Chekov by the hips again, scooting him back. There's a sheen of sweat all over his skin, pooling at the base of his throat, and Chekov wants to lean in, lap it up with his tongue. "You want it like this?" Sulu asks. Chekov nods, and Sulu's eyes darken, hands clutching tighter.

He urges Chekov to lift up, and they slide around, positioning, and when Chekov sits back, he can feel the head of Sulu's cock, pressing. He bites back the whimper and relaxes, eyes fluttering shut as Sulu pushes in. Chekov eases down, lets Sulu's cock stretch him open until he's seated on top of him.

It's almost too much, with Sulu staring up at him, eyes blown and nostrils flaring wide. Chekov takes a breath, shifts around and does a slow hip roll. Sulu's fingers dig into his hips and his eyes squeeze shut, mouth falling open around a loud moan. Chekov does the same roll again, and again. His muscles are aching, but all he can concentrate on the feel of Sulu's cock inside him, hard and hot, burning him up from the inside out.

He rides Sulu, hands braced against Sulu's chest. His own prick is heavy between his legs, and he almost cries when Sulu wraps a hand around it, starts to jerk him off. Chekov shuts his eyes, lets the sensations overtake him. Sulu fucking him, Sulu's hand on him, and much sooner than he'd like, he's coming, orgasm wrenching out of his body in harsh gasps and sticky spurts. He trembles all over, but he can't stop moving, lets Sulu continue to fuck up into him. It's almost too much, sensory overload, and he leans back against Sulu's bent legs, pliant. He closes his eyes again and bears down, ass squeezing tight, and he hears Sulu groan and swear, feels the jerking motion of his cock as he comes, slick warmth coating him from the inside.

Sulu gives a few more thrusts, then he pulls Chekov down, holds him close, kisses the top of his head. "You good now?"

Chekov nods. He mouths at the nipple under his lips, smiling when Sulu hisses and holds him tighter. "Da, I am good." He glances at the clock and smiles wider. "For now."


End file.
